Cooking up a storm
by kawaii Jen
Summary: When usagi want's to make mamoru dinner she asked makoto to help her but what will happen when the others want to join in the cooking lessons too...chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Cooking up a storm  
  
I do not own sailor moon.  
  
It was a peaceful spring day in Tokyo the birds where singing and the kids where playing and laughing not a sound or a person could ruin this peaceful scene except.  
  
MAMO-CHAN!!!!  
  
For Usagi Tsukino who happily yelled for her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba form his front door.  
  
Usagi-Mamo-chan it's me Usagi open up  
  
After a few minutes usagi got tried of waiting and turn the door knob to her surprise it was unlocked.  
  
Usagi-Mamo-chan are you here? Oh  
  
There was mamoru asleep hunch over the living room table whit books all around him usagi smiled at him and look around the apartment there where books laying all over the floor and the trash can was filled up whit fast food bags.  
  
Usagi-Oh Mamo-chan must be studying for that big test he was talking about usagi whispered  
  
Before she left usagi grab a blanket form the closet and covered mamoru up and kiss his forehead.  
  
I wish there was something I could do to help mamo-chan whit his studying usagi said out loud while walking back home  
  
Usagi-I know ill cook mamo-chan dinner tell the test is over he must be tried of fast food by now and it will be good practice for when where married I can't wait usagi said happily but then a thought enter her head.  
  
Usagi-Oh but ever thing that I cooked so far has been burnt she said whit a frown  
  
Usagi-Hey maybe Mako-chan will help me so that I can cook mamo-chan some delicious meals yeah that what ill do  
  
(The next day at rei's temble)  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako where working on some math problems usagi was late again no surprised there  
  
Usagi-Hey guy's usagi cheerfully yelled when she open the door  
  
Rei-Your late again usagi you said when I called you last night that you would be here on time! rei yelled  
  
Usagi-I'm really sorry guy's but I had to the store and pick up some ingredients for tonight  
  
Makoto-What are you making usagi?  
  
Usagi-I'm glad you ask mako-chan because I wanted to ask you if you would help me I'm going to make mamo-chan dinner and I need your help will you please help me  
  
Makoto-Umm. ok usagi ill help you  
  
Usagi-Oh thank you mako-chan I really appreciate it  
  
Makoto-Come to my house on Saturday around 3:00 o'clock  
  
Minako-Cooking lesson might be good for us to learn too can we come too?  
  
Makoto-Ok  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Well what did you guy's think was it ok oh and I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake's I'm trying to get a beta reader that will tell me what I did wrong in my story's and I know this was really short but I just wanted to know if you all like it or not if you did then the next chapter will be longer I promise. 


	2. The lessons begin

The lessons begin  
  
I do not own sailor moon.  
  
It was finally Saturday and usagi, rei, ami, and minako where walking to makoto's house for the cooking lesson's that she promised to give them.  
  
Usagi what exactly are you planning to make mamoru for dinner? asked minako usagi turned to minako and said Well I haven't really thought about it I guess ill just make what ever mako-chan show's us to make today WHAT?! You mean you don't evening know what your going to make usagi you really are an air head yelled rei DON'T CALL ME AN AIR HEAD REI! usagi yelled and then stuck out her tong out at her I'M ONLY SAYING THE TURHT YOU MEATBALL HEAD! Rei yelled and she too stuck out her tong and usagi and rei where in one of there classic tong wars.  
  
STOP IT YOU TWO!! yelled minako usagi and rei stop when they heard minako yell and look at her both usagi and rei blushed a little and mummer I'm sorry to each other.  
  
Soon they where at makoto's apartment building and where knocking on her front door they waited a few minutes and then makoto opened the door Hi guys come on in makoto said Wow something smells good usagi said sifting the air yeah that's the cookies I'm making for us for after the lesson usagi got a big smile on her face something like this ^___^ and said Mako- chan you're the best friend a girl like me could every have Usagi cookies are the last thing you need if you keep eating all those sugary and salty food's you won't be able to fit into your sailor outfit anymore rei said usagi was about to argue whit her when ami quickly step in.  
  
while don't we go wash up and get ready for the lesson ami said good ideal ami minako agreed  
  
(5 minutes later in the kitchen)  
  
Ami was looking over a cooking book looking at all the different meals that you could make minako was talking to makoto about this new boy in her class that she was trying to get a date whit usagi was trying to get one of the now cooling cookies and rei was slapping away usagi's hand when she try to get one of the cookies.  
  
Ok everyone are you ready for the lesson? Makoto asked HAI! the fore girls said together What are we going to make today makoto? asked rei Well usagi you said that mamoru test isn't tell a month away right? Yes but this is a really big test it count's as haft his grade so he wants to study as much as he can so that he will get a high score why do you ask? Well you said you wanted to make him a really nice dinner and to make a good dinner you need to start off slow and make simple meals first so today we are going to make a nice vegetables soup Cool usagi said.  
  
To be continue 


End file.
